


Not Expected

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack should never watch Food Network</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taselby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taselby/gifts).



> This was written for Taselby as part of a drabble meme.Thanks to elynross for the beta.

It didn't feel at all like he expected. Daniel ignored the cracking sound his teeth made as they hit a lump of...something...in the rice pudding. "You, ah, made this?"  
  
"Sure, old family--"  
  
Daniel arched an eyebrow dubiously, and Jack shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I had leftovers. They made it look easy on the food channel."  
  
"I'm not sure you cooked it long enough." Daniel dropped his spoon into the bowl.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, it's fine--" Jack took a bite, and carefully set down his spoon. "You want some ice cream?"  
  
Daniel blinked at Jack. "I was thinking of a different dessert." 

THE END  



End file.
